


Group Chat Drama

by AcedArrows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chat fic, mentioned Homophobia, mentioned transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedArrows/pseuds/AcedArrows
Summary: The first chapter is of our characters usernames and their information and who’s in what group chat. Story starts in Chapter Two.Set in a modern era where our favourite characters go to HS and College.A group chat between team Voltron, the MFEs, and other characters has been created. Who thought this was a good idea?Ratings will change throughout the story. My schedule is non-existent so updates will be random.





	1. Authors Note

_**Chapter One: Authors Note** _  
This is my first fan fic, so it’s most likely gonna be so cringey but eh, who knows. Also, I haven’t been to college so I don’t know what courses and majors there are. Feel free to message me some so I can assign them to characters! Plus, some surnames will be made up.  
My update schedule is non-existent so updates will be random.  
If there is anything at all that looks exactly like it does in someone else fic tell me so I can change it! I hate plagiarising!  
  
_Here are our characters;_   
**Lance McClain:** 18, Male, He/Him, Biromantic Asexual.  
**Keith Kogane:** 19, Male, He/Him, Gay.  
**Hunk Garrett:** 18, Male, He/Him, Pansexual.  
**Shay Balmera:** 18, Female, She/Her, Heterosexual.  
**Katie “Pidge” Holt:** 16, Non-binary, They/Them, Homoromantic Asexual.  
**-The Oc- Sierra Anderson:** 16, Female, She/Her, Biromantic Asexual.  
**Takashi Shirogane:** 26, Male, He/Him, Gay Poly.  
**Adam Wyatt:** 26, Male, He/Him, Pansexual Poly.  
**Matthew Holt:** 24, Male, He/Him, Bisexual Poly.  
 **Curtis Delgato:** 25, Male, He/Him, Bisexual Poly.  
**Allura Altea:** 25, Female, She/Her, Lesbian.  
**Romelle Royale:** 24, Female, She/Her, Lesbian.  
**Jamie (James) Griffin:** 18, Non-binary, They/Them, FtM Transgender.  
**Ryan Kinkade:** 18, Male, He/Him, Pansexual.  
**Ina Leifsdottir:** 18, Non-binary, They/Them, Bisexual.  
**Nadia Rizavi:** 18, Female, She/Her, Lesbian.  
  
_Characters Usernames:_  
**Lance:** Baby Blues  
**Keith:** KnifeBoi  
**Hunk:** Food God  
**Shay:** Sunshine  
**Pidge:** Pidgeon  
**-The Oc- Sierra:** See-Saw  
**Shiro:** Dad Unit  
**Adam:** Glasses  
**Matt:** Mathematics  
 **Curtis:** Curtains  
**Allura:** Allurable  
**Romelle:** Romello  
**James:** Gryffindor  
**Ryan:** Kool-Aid  
**Leifsdottir:** Leaf  
**Rizavi:** Riverz  
  
_Group Chats_  
**The Paladins and Co:**  
Everyone  
**Castle of Lions:**  
Lance  
Keith  
Shiro  
Hunk  
Pidge  
Allura  
**Awesome Foursome:**  
James  
Ryan  
Nadia  
Leifsdottir  
**The Rebels and Extras:**  
Adam  
Matt  
Curtis  
Romelle  
Sierra

 ** _Character Grades_**  
**Lance:**  HS Year 12  
**Keith:**  HS Year 12  
**Hunk:**  HS Year 12  
**Shay:**  HS Year 12  
**Pidge:**  HS Year 11  
 **Sierra:**  HS Year 11  
**Shiro:**  University   
**Adam:** University   
**Matt:** University   
 **Curtis:** University  
**Allura:** University   
**Romelle:** University   
**James:** HS Year 12  
**Ryan:** HS Year 12  
**Leifsdottir:** HS Year 12  
**Rizavi:** HS Year 12


	2. School Has Barely Begun And Keith Now Owns A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on the morning of the first day of school for Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Keith.  
> It's too early for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very first chapter!  
> Sorry if it's cringey, I'm not that creative but it's fun to write stuff.  
> Criticism is welcome! And fanart (though I doubt it, there are so many other awesome fics that deserve fan art!)  
> If I've made any mistakes, please notify me.

**_ Tuesday: February 3rd _ **

**_(6:15am) Lance McClain added Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, Katie “Pidge” Holt, Takashi Shirogane, Allura Altea to Castle of Lions  
  
(6:16am) - Lance McClain changed his name to “Baby Blues”-  
  
_Baby Blues:** Guess who got woken up early?!  
  
**Baby Blues:** That’s right! This guy!  
  
**Baby Blues:** Someone give me a reason why I shouldn’t murder Veronica. It’s too early to get ready for our last year of school!  
  
**Hunk Garrett:** Lance, I love you, but please. It’s too early.  
  
**_(6:18am) -Keith Kogane changed his name to “KnifeBoi”-  
  
_ KnifeBoi:** It isn’t even that early. Smh.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Also, kudos to Veronica for actually managing to get you up this early.  
  
**Baby Blues:** Okay Mullet,  
  
**Baby Blues:** One, fuck you. It’s way too early to be up!  
  
**Baby Blues:** Two, I need to sleep in to get my beauty sleep! It takes ages to look this good!  
  
**Baby Blues:** Morning Hunk!  <3  
  
**_(6:21am) -Hunk Garrett changed his name to “Food God”-  
  
_ Food God:** Morning Lance <3 But again, it’s too early for complaints.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Hi Hunk.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** And “beauty sleep”? Not even that can help you Lance.  
  
**Baby Blues:** RUDE!!!  
  
**Food God:** Don’t listen to him Lance! You’re perfect  <3  
  
**Baby Blues:** <3  
  
**Baby Blues:** At least someone appreciates this!  
  
**KnifeBoi:** I speak the truth.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Now, I’m gonna go for a run.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** See you at school.  
  
**_(6:25am) -KnifeBoi went offline-  
  
(6:30am) -Takashi Shirogane changed his name to "Dad Unit"-  
  
_ Dad Unit:** Someone wanna tell me why Keith just went for an unexpected run?  
  
**Baby Blues:** Morning Shiro!  
  
**Food God:** Morning Shiro.  
  
**Dad Unit:** Nevermind, morning Hunk and Lance.  
  
**Dad Unit:** Your school doesn’t start until 9:00am right?  
  
**Dad Unit:** You both should use this time to make sure you have everything needed and to get in a good breakfast and make a work out! Physical and mental health is important!  
  
**_(6:32am) -Allura Altea changed her name to “Allurable”-  
  
(6:33am) -Katie “Pidge” Holt changed their name to “Pidgeon”-  
  
_ Pidgeon:** Dad strikes again!  
  
**Pidgeon:** Also what is sleep?  
  
**Baby Blues:** Some chick we don’t associate with.  
  
**Pidgeon:** Huh, fine by me.  
  
**Allurable:** I worry for you three sometimes also morning everyone!  
  
**Baby Blues:** Morning gorgeous!  <3  
**  
Food God:** Morning ‘Lura!  
**  
Pidgeon:** Morning.  
**  
Dad Unit:** Good morning Allura.  
  
**Baby Blues:** Okay but seriously, school doesn’t start until like two and a half hours!  
  
**Dad Unit:** What’s wrong with waking up at this time of day?  
  
**Food God:** . . .  
  
**Pidgeon:** . . .  
**  
Baby Blues:** . . .  
**  
Allurable:** Nothing is wrong, other than their ungodly sleep schedules and the fact that all of them probably forgot to do their holiday homework. So they’re all miserable.  
**  
Dad Unit:** You know what?  
  
**Dad Unit:** Forget I ever asked.  
  
**Pidgeon:** Allura, I mean this from the bottom of my heart.  
  
**Pidgeon:** _Die.  
  
**(6:38am) -KnifeBoi is online-  
  
**_**KnifeBoi:**  So, don't get mad but...  
  
**Baby Blues:** This’ll be good.  
  
**Food God:** Everything okay, Keith?  
  
**Dad Unit:** What did you do this time?  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Bold of you to assume I started something.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Anyways!  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Uh, I might have adopted a dog?  
  
**Dad Unit:** _YOU WHAT?!  
  
_**Allurable:** Keith, hun, explain please before our OG Gay dies of stress.  
  
**Dad Unit:** _Allura!  
  
_**Baby Blues:** Holy shit xD  
  
**Pidgeon:** Allura – 1, Shiro – 0  
  
**Food God:** A dog? Are you sure?  
  
**KnifeBoi:** I think so, hold on.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** <image sent>  
  
**Baby Blues:** . . .  
**  
Dad Unit:** . . .  
**  
Pidgeon:** . . .  
**  
Food God:** . . .  
**  
Allurable:** . . .  
**  
KnifeBoi:** What?  
  
**Dad Unit:** Keith.  
  
**Dad Unit:** That’s a _wolf  
  
_**KnifeBoi:** Same thing, we’re keeping it.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** If you hurt Kosmo while I’m at school…  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Just remember I have a knife collection  
  
**Dad Unit:** Everyone go get ready for school.  
  
**Dad Unit:** I don’t care what time it is.  
  
**Dad Unit:** Allura, if you could help me get all the necessary stuff for “Kosmo” today while the younglings are at school that would be appreciated.  
  
**_(6:45am) -Dad Unit has gone offline-  
  
_ Pidgeon:** Omg  
  
**Pidgeon:** You know what, Keith can tell us during school.  
  
**Pidgeon:** It’s too early and I still need to get revenge on Matt for that peanut butter prank he pulled.  
  
**Pidgeon:** Later cryptid hoes.  
  
_**(6:46pm)**_ ** _-Pidgeon has gone offline-  
_****_  
_ Allurable:** I guess I will go get ready, best not to keep Shiro waiting.  
  
**Allurable:** Keith, make sure the door is unlocked.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** Will do.  
  
**KnifeBoi:** I’ll see everyone at school, kinda hard texting while holding a wolf.  
  
**_(6: 47am)-KnifeBoi has gone offline-  
  
(6:47am) -Allurable has gone offline-  
  
_ Baby Blues:** The first day of school has barely started and something crazily stupid has already happened.  
  
**Food God:** Honestly, I’m not even surprised.  
  
**Food God:** On a happy note, the mums have allowed me to make food for everyone  <3  
  
**Food God:** Speaking of, I better finish cooking. Bye Lance  <3  
  
**_(6:49am) -Food God has gone offline-_  
  
Baby Blues:** No body waits around to get a response, humph.  
  
**Baby Blues:** Guess I’ll see everyone around then.  
  
**(6:51am) -Baby Blues has gone offline-**


	3. Keith Isn’t A Jerk After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't as bad as a person as everything thinks.  
> Keith and Lance make a new friend, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I feel like I should write a paragraph kinda thing, what do you all think?  
> Sorry this chapter is short! Inspiration is hard to find at the moment.  
> For clarification; 1) Adam and Shiro are in a relationship, Matt will come along later but prepare for some a bit of angst due to lack of communication  
> 2) Keith and Lance are not in a relationship, yet, they're still pining oblivious idiots.

_** Tuesday: February 3rd ** _

**_(8:30am)_ Castle of Lions **

_**(8:31am) –KnifeBoi is online-** _

**KnifeBoi:** Yo, is it bad I almost got in trouble?

 ** _(8:33am) –Pidgeon is online-_**  
  
_**(8:33am) –Baby Blues is online-**_  
  
**Baby Blues:** To be honest, considering what you did

 **Baby Blues:** You shouldn’t even be in trouble

 **Pidgeon:** Hunk’s driving, we’re almost there, what’s up?

 **KnifeBoi:** You know the kid from last year, Jamie Griffin?

 **Pidgeon:** Yeah, what about them?

 **Baby Blues:** Apparently they’re trans!

 **Pidgeon:** You guys didn’t know?

**_(8:38am) –Dad Unit is online-_**

**Dad Unit:** I’m sorry but _what?!_ Keith how come you almost got suspended?

 **Baby Blues:** You guys knew?

 **Baby Blues:** Shiro, once you hear the story you’ll be proud ;)

 **KnifeBoi:** Lance. I have a knife.

 **Baby Blues:** T_T

 **Dad Unit:** And I’m in a committed relationship with Adam

 **Dad Unit:** Anyway, Keith. Explain.

 **KnifeBoi:** Okay so I rock up at school early cause of _some people  
_

**Dad Unit:** *innocent whistling*

 **Baby Blues:**  uwu

 **KnifeBoi:** And Jamie, uh James actually, was there early

 **KnifeBoi:** And there was this dickhead taunting them and shit, 

 **Baby Blues:** Now we could tell James was uncomfortable but didn’t want to cause a scene soo

 **KnifeBoi:** I went over and punched the dickhead in the face

 **KnifeBoi:** then told him to fuck off and leave James alone

 **Baby Blues:** We learnt Jamie preferred to be called James and use they/them after that

 **Baby Blues:** So now we’re kinda

 **Baby Blues:** Acquaintances?

 **Baby Blues:** Frenemies?

 **Dad Unit:** I’m gonna be expecting a call from the school, aren’t I?

 **KnifeBoi:** Yep

 **Baby Blues:** Most likely

 **Dad Unit:** *sigh*

**_(8:40am) –Allurable is online-  
_ **

**Allurable:** While I don’t condone violence, I think you did the right thing Keith!

 **Allurable:** Is James okay now?

 **Baby Blues:** Yeah, we’re just sticking with them til their group gets here

 **KnifeBoi:** Lance made both me and James apologise to each other for the things from last year and such

 **KnifeBoi:** -_-

 **Dad Unit:** Good job Lance

 **Baby Blues:** :D

 **Baby Blues:** Also, Pidge Hunk where are you??

 **Pidgeon:** We just pulled up, heading over now

 **Dad Unit:** You guys should start heading to class

 **Allurable:** Didn’t you say your school starts at like, 9:00am?

**_(8:43am) –Food God is online-  
_ **

**Food God:** It does, don’t worry I’m making sure they’re all heading to class

 **Food God:**  :)

 **Allurable:** That’s why you’re my favourite Hunk

 **Food God:** :D

 **Pidgeon:** Excuse me?

 **Baby Blue:** The _betrayal  
_

**Food God:** Class. Now. Before we’re late and get in trouble!

 **Dad Unit:** Listen to Hunk, education is important guys!

 **KnifeBoi:** Says the one with a degree in astrophysics and yet-

**_(8:46am) -Dad Unit has kicked KnifeBoi from the chat-  
_ **

**Dad Unit:**  :)

 **Baby Blues:** Oh would you look at that I have class

 **Pidgeon:** I hear maths calling me

 **Food God:** I’ll keep them out of trouble, don’t worry!

**_(8:50am) –Baby Blues has gone offline-  
_ **

**_(8:50am) –Food God has gone offline-  
_ **

**Pidgeon:** Oh before I forget

 **Pidgeon:** Shiro, don’t let Matt in :)

**_(8:52am) –Pidgeon has gone offline-_**

**Allurable:** It is the first day of the last year (aside Pidge) and drama has already started

 **Dad Unit:** Not surprised, but I’m more curious as to what Pidge meant

 **Allurable:** I’m sure you’ll find out.

 **Allurable:** Anways, I must go. Coran needs help with some of our business

 **Dad Unit:** Take care, Allura!

 **Allurable:** Same to you, Shiro :)

**_(8:55am) –Allurable has gone offline-  
_ **

**_(8:56am) –Dad Unit has added KnifeBoi back to the chat-_ **

**KnifeBoi:** Fuck you

 **Dad Unit:** I will kick you again

_**(8:57am) -KnifeBoi has gone offline-** _

**Dad Unit:** That's what I thought

**_(8:57am) -Dad Unit has gone offline-_ **


	4. Awesome Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the MFEs.  
> Plus Allura and Shiro discuss Kosmo, kinda, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes please tell me!  
> Or if you have any ideas or anything, tell me :)  
> I give up trying to get the formatting correct >_>

**_Tuesday: February 3rd_ **

**_(9:30am) Nadia Rizavi added Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir and James Griffin to Awesome Foursome  
_ **

_**(9:31am) –Nadia Rizavi changed her name to “Riverz”-**  
_

**Riverz:** Anyone wanna fill me in on what happened this morning?

 **Riverz:** Specifically _James_ >_>

**_(9:32am) –Ina Leifsdottir changed their name to “Leaf”-  
_ **

_**(9:32am) –Ryan Kinkade changed his name to “Kool-Aid”-**  
_

**Leaf:** Yes, it is very interesting that James was hanging with Lance and Keith

 **Leaf:** I thought they didn’t get along.

 **Kool-Aid:** Maybe we can ask when we have a lunch break.

 **Kool-Aid:** We’re meant to be focusing on our education, though I am curious as well.

 **Leaf:** I heard that Keith punched someone

 **Riverz:** So like he was defending James or???

_**(9:35am) –James Griffin changed their name to “Gryffindor”-**  
_

**Gryffindor:** Nothing happened.

 **Gryffindor:** It was just some kid being a jerk.

 **Kool-Aid:** James…

 **Leaf:** Are you sure? It looked pretty serious.

 **Riverz:** I smell _lies_

 **Riverz:** Come on, what happened?

 **Riverz:** Do we need to kill someone?

 **Gryffindor:** Jesus Christ _NO_

 **Gryffindor:** The guy was just being a dick about me being trans

 **Gryffindor:** I didn’t know what to do since I didn't want to make a scene 

 **Gryffindor:**  Then Lance and Keith show up and take care of him; well Keith punched the dude and Lance made sure I was alright

 **Riverz:** All in favour of hunting this guy down say aye

 **Leaf:** Aye

 **Kool-Aid:** Aye

 **Gryffindor:** No. I don’t want any of you getting into trouble, besides I doubt anyone would try something after what they saw

 **Kool-Aid:** Would you like to talk more in person?

 **Gryffindor:** Yes, now could we please focus on our classes?

 **Leaf:** Of course.

 **Riverz:** Lunch break. More details.

**_(9:40am) –Leaf has gone offline-  
_ **

**_(9:41am) –Riverz has gone offline-  
_ **

**_\--------------------------_ **

_**(9:44am) [Private Message between Kool-Aid and Gryffindor]**  
_

**Kool-Aid:** James, are you sure you’re okay?

 **Gryffindor:** No, just… can you meet me in the bathroom?

 **Kool-Aid:** Of course

 **Gryffindor:** Thank you

**(9:47am) –Kool-Aid has gone offline-  
**

**_(9:47am) –Gryffindor has gone offline-_ **

**\--------------------------**

_**(10:00am) [Private Message between Allurable and Dad Unit]**  
_

**Dad Unit:** So I’ve talked to Adam, and we’ve gotten Kosmo checked out and all

 **Dad Unit:** It has been established that Kosmo is half canine, half wolf and we’re allowed to keep him

 **Dad Unit:** Surprisingly.

 **Allurable:** What did Adam have to say about this situation?

 **Dad Unit:** He wasn’t exactly on board at first, but you know how Keith can get. And the puppy eyes-

 **Allurable:** _Weak_

 **Allurable:** Anyways, I’ve picked up the supplies you asked for

 **Allurable:** I’ll be bringing them over now

 **Dad Unit:** Adam and I both say thank you

 **Dad Unit:** Oh and

 **Dad Unit:** <image sent>

 **Allurable:** Is that… Matthew?

 **Allurable:** I have so many questions

 **Dad Unit:** It turns out he broke one of Pidge’s computers so they locked him out of the house after dying his hair green and hiding all the spare keys

 **Dad Unit:** This is probably what they meant be “don’t like him in”; this is a punishment

 **Allurable:** I mean, understandable

 **Allurable:** So does that mean you’re letting him stay at yours?  >_>

 **Allurable:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Dad Unit:** _Allura no_

 **Dad Unit:** It’s not like that!

 **Allurable:** Mhm, anyways. I’ll be over yours soon.

 **Dad Unit:** Yeah, we’ll be like five minutes. And Adam said he can cook lunch.

 **Allurable:** Oh thank god

 **Dad Unit:** What’s wrong with my cooking?

 **Allurable:** Ask the others during their lunch break.

 **Dad Unit:** . . .

 **Dad Unit:** Nevermind

 **Dad Unit:** See you at the house.

**_(10:15am) –Dad Unit has gone offline-_ **

**_(10:15am) –Allurable has gone offline-_ **


	5. The Group Worry Over Shiro And Pidge Made A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge makes a friend in chemistry who we'll meet next chapter.  
> The group worry over Shiro after they bring up his crush on Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get hinted appearance of Adam.  
> More GC Shenanigans next chapter to

** _Tuesday: February 3rd_ **

**_(12:04pm)_ Castle of Lions **

**_(12:05pm) –Pidgeon is online-_ **

**Pidgeon:** So uh, I made a friend in Chemistry

**_(12:06am) –Baby Blues is online-_ **

**_(12:06am) –KnifeBoi is online-_ **

**_(12:07am) –Food God is online-_ **

**Baby Blues:** Our Pidgeon is all grown up!

 **Baby Blues:** Making friends their age :’)

 **Baby Blues:** Soon they’ll no longer need us

 **Food God:** I’m happy for you Pidge! Will we get to meet them?

 **KnifeBoi:** Yes. Can we meet them?

 **Pidgeon:** . . .

 **Pidgeon:** Please don’t interrogate my friends, Jesus Christ

 **Pidgeon:** Yes you’ll meet her

 **Pidgeon:** And Lance, I will never leave you guys. We’ve been friends forever!

 **Food God:** Awe Pidge!

 **KnifeBoi:** A rare cryptid; affectionate Pidge, has made an appearance

 **Baby Blues:** Pidge where are you so I can give you a hug?!

**_(12:11am) –Dad Unit is online-_ **

**_(12:12am) –Allurable is online-_ **

**Dad Unit:** Congrats Pidge!

 **Allurable:** I’m proud of you :)

 **Dad Unit:** Are they a good friend?

 **Pidgeon:** Yeah, she’s called Sierra.

 **Pidgeon:** She’s nice

 **Dad Unit:** That’s good, you deserve nice friends.

 **Dad Unit:** Why you’re all here, I have some questions

 **Baby Blues:** Whatever it was, blame Keith

 **KnifeBoi:** Do you wanna fight McClain?

 **Baby Blues:** Sure, meet me in the parking lot bitch

 **Food God:** Lance!

 **Baby Blues:** What did I do?!

 **Dad Unit:** . . .

 **Dad Unit:** Actually, I was gonna ask about my cooking?

 **Pidgeon:** . . .

 **Food God:** . . .

 **KnifeBoi:** . . .

 **Baby Blues:** . . .

 **Allurable:** . . .

 **Food God:** Shiro, we all love you but

 **Baby Blues:** You’re a terrible cook

 **Pidgeon:** No offence

 **Dad Unit:** Is that why I’m pretty much banned from cooking?

 **Allurable:** Yes

 **KnifeBoi:** Yep

 **Food God:** Uh-huh

 **Dad Unit:** Alright then

 **Dad Unit:** Second question

 **Dad Unit:** <image sent>

 **Food God:** What

 **Baby Blues:** The

 **KnifeBoi:** Fuck

 **Pidgeon:** Hahahahahahahahah

 **Pidgeon:** He should’ve known better than to break my computer _while eating peanut butter_

 **Dad Unit:** I understand dying his hair

 **Dad Unit:** Though his looks better with his cute brown hair

 **Dad Unit:** But locking him out of the house

 **Dad Unit:** And _hiding all of the keys?!_

 **Pidgeon:** HE CAN SUFFER

 **Baby Blues:** Note-to-self: Do not mess with peanut butter or any of Pidge’s things

 **Food God:** Agreed

 **KnifeBoi:** Yep, anyway

 **KnifeBoi:** Shiro what was that about Matt?

 **Baby Blues:** jdjfaoijfaf

 **Baby Blues:** “cute brown hair”???

 **Dad Unit:** No comment.

 **Pidgeon:** Are you crushing on my brother.

 **Food God:** Isn’t he with Adam though?

 **Dad Unit:** Adam and I are in a committed relationship and I love him very much

 **Allurable:** Mhm

 **Baby Blues:** There’s this thing called polyamourous Shiro

 **Dad Unit:** I don’t like Matt like that, so please, just stop

**_(12:20pm) –Dad Unit has gone offline-_ **

**KnifeBoi:** Allura is Shiro okay?

 **Allurable:** He’s fine

 **Pidgeon:** I should talk to Matt about this

 **Allurable:** Let them figure it out, I’m sure everything will work out.

 **Baby Blues:** I mean, it’s kinda obvious Shiro likes Matt and Matt likes Shiro

 **Food God:** But what about Adam?

 **Pidgeon:** Hmmm, need more data but, let’s just leave it for now

 **KnifeBoi:** Agreed

 **Baby Blues:** Okay

 **Food God:** Sure thing, anyways let’s focus on our first lunch break considering it’s the only one where we all have it at the same time

 **Baby Blues:** Bless Hunk and his moms for making food

 **Pidgeon:** Cafeteria food sucks

  **KnifeBoi:** It still better than Shiro’s cooking

 **Allurable:** Okay younglings, go talk face to face. I know you’re all sitting together

 **Baby Blues:** _Yes mother_

 **Allurable:** Lance.

 **Baby Blues:** Ah yeet

**_(12:25pm) –Baby Blues has gone offline-_ **

**Pidgeon:** ttyl allura

**_(12:26pm) –Pidgeon has gone offline-_ **

**Food God:** I’ll bring you some food after school Allura!

 **Food God:** I can sense your jealously from here

 **Allurable:** Again, this is why you’re my favourite Hunk

 **Allurable:** Now, put down the phone and speak with your friends

 **Food God:** Bye! :)

**_(12:28pm) –Food God has gone offline-_ **

**KnifeBoi:** Are you sure Shiro is fine?

 **Allurable:** Positive, I’m with him, Adam, and Matt. He’s okay Keith

 **KnifeBoi:** Okay, good

 **KnifeBoi:** Bye Allura

 **Allurable:** Bye Keith

**_(12:30pm) –KnifeBoi has gone offline-_ **

**_(12:30pm) –Allurable has gone offline-_ **


	6. GC Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some private talk between Shiro and Matt.  
> The GC is never drama free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting is hard.  
> This fic will be a slow progress  
> Which reminds me, I should probably start putting dates as well

**_Tuesday: February 3rd_ **

**_(2:15pm) [Private Message between Dad Unit and Mathematics]_ **

**Dad Unit:** Hey, thanks for helping out today

 **Dad Unit:** Even with Allura’s and Adam’s help, it was still a hassle to get everything

 **Dad Unit:** Though there’s still a lot to do, we can take care of it

 **Mathematics:** It was no problem Shiro!

 **Mathematics:** Also, tell Adam I said thank you for dropping me off home

 **Mathematics:** And helping me with my hair and getting into my own house

 **Dad Unit:** Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.

 **Dad Unit:** Just try not to break anymore of Pidge’s stuff.

 **Mathematics:** No promises  >:3

 **Dad Unit:** . . .

 **Dad Unit:** One day, you’ll get into a situation where we won’t be able to help you.

 **Mathematics:** Hah! Then I dare the world to try.

 **Dad Unit:** _Matt No!_

 **Mathematics:** _Matt Yes!_

 **Dad Unit:** How are you an adult?

 **Mathematics:** I am a highly functional adult, thank you very much!

 **Dad Unit:** Mhm, sure Matt

 **Mathematics:** >:o

 **Dad Unit:** That aside, I have to help Allura and Adam out with Kosmo

 **Dad Unit:** And get the apartment “Kosmo proof”

 **Mathematics:** No I understand

 **Mathematics:** Have fun, message me if you need any help :3

 **Dad Unit:** I’ll keep that in mind, see you later Matt

 **Mathematics:** Bi bi!

**_(2:23pm) –Mathematics has gone offline-_ **

**_\--------------------------_ **

**_(2:26pm)_ Castle Of Lions **

**Dad Unit:** Guys here’s Adams’ new number in case of emergency and you can’t get in contact with me, or just if you need anything in general

 **Dad Unit:** <Number attached>

**_(2:27pm) –Pidgeon is online-_ **

**Pidgeon:** Soo, we could message him at any time?

 **Dad Unit:** Please don’t kill my boyfriend

 **Dad Unit:** Or annoy him into oblivion

 **Pidgeon:** You’re no fun

 **Dad Unit:** I’m responsible, also aren’t you still in class?

 **Pidgeon:** I’ve done all the work, _dad_

 **Pidgeon:** The teacher is pretty chill as well, so

 **Dad Unit:** Maybe I should be a teacher

 **Dad Unit:** Keep all of you in check

**_(2:30pm) –KnifeBoi is online-_ **

**_(2:30pm) –Baby Blues is online-_ **

**_(2:31pm) –Food God is online-_ **

**KnifeBoi:** _NO!_

 **KnifeBoi:** _Absolutely Not!_

 **Baby Blues:** Gonna have to agree with Keith here Shiro

 **Baby Blues:** Honestly, the kids would destroy you or

 **Baby Blues:** You’d get fed up with all the work

 **Food God:** Lance’s got a point

 **Pidgeon:** Agreed

 **KnifeBoi:** Yep

 **Dad Unit:** Loving the confidence guys, really

 **Food God:** And before you ask, Lance and I have a free period

 **Food God:** Studying in the library

 **Baby Blues:** Not by choice, Hunk may seem innocent but’s he secretly manipulative

 **Food God:** Sssh :)

 **Dad Unit:** Right…

 **Dad Unit:** Keith?

 **KnifeBoi:** Art class, it’s not like I’m gonna fall behind or anything

 **Pidgeon:** I’m just gonna but in, can I add my friend in here?

 **Food God:** Maybe we can make a different chat? Just keep this one the og squad?

 **Pidgeon:** You right, you right

 **Pidgeon:** I’ll make it after school, cause I’m sure we’ll want to see if Allura wants to add anyone else.

 **Pidgeon:** And ya know, we can discuss who can in the GC.

 **KnifeBoi:** Makes sense

 **Baby Blues:** Only the cool people can be in the ultimate GC

 **KnifeBoi:** Okay so everyone here minus Lance

 **Baby Blues:** What the fuck Keith

 **KnifeBoi:** *middle finger emoji*

 **Baby Blues:** :0

 **Dad Unit:** Keith.

 **KnifeBoi:** Shiro.

 **Pidgeon:** Oh god, it’s the dad voice.

 **Food God:** To avoid any further conflict, I’m gonna focus back on my class

 **Dad Unit:** I nearly forgot. Focus back on your classes. School’s out soon.

**_(2:40pm) –Food God has gone offline-_ **

**_(2:41pm) –Baby Blues has gone offline-_ **

**Pidgeon:** But daaad

 **Dad Unit:** No buts. Class. Now

**_(2:42pm) –Pidgeon has gone offline-_ **

**Dad Unit:** You too, Keith.

 **KnifeBoi:** Ugh, fine.

**_(2:42pm) –KnifeBoi has gone offline-_ **

**_(2:42pm) –Dad Unit has gone offline-_ **


	7. Group Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups slowly become one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been out with a cold. So here's a long-ish chapter to make up for it!  
> Please notify me on any mistakes and grammar :)

**_ Tuesday: February 3rd _ **

**_(3:30pm) [Private Message between Baby Blues and Gryffindor]_ **

**Baby Blues:** Hey! This is Lance, this is James right?

 **Gryffindor:** Yeah, you really thought I’d give you a fake number?

 **Baby Blues:** Nvm, anyway, the squad and I were thinking of making a big GC with others we know

 **Baby Blues:** Do you and your squad want in?

 **Gryffindor:** I’ll have to ask, but why?

 **Baby Blues:** We share classes, and I’m sure my friends and your friends share classes

 **Baby Blues:** And well, if anyone ever gets in trouble there’ll be a big group of people available to help

 **Gryffindor:** That’s… rather thoughtful, I’ll have to get back to you

 **Baby Blues:** No probs dude

**\--------------------------**

_**(3:34pm)**_ **Awesome Foursome**

 **Gryffindor:** Anyone on?

**_(3:35pm) –Kool-Aid is online-_ **

**_(3:35pm) –Riverz is online-_ **

**Kool-Aid:** Is everything alright?

 **Riverz:** Ina will be on in a bit but what’s up?

 **Gryffindor:** Nothing is wrong

 **Gryffindor:** Lance just messaged me

 **Kool-Aid:** What did he want?

 **Riverz:** Oh owo

 **Gryffindor:** He wanted to see if we wanted to be in a big group chat with his group and some others

 **Kool-Aid:** Oh.

 **Kool-Aid:** I guess it can be beneficial in the long run

 **Riverz:** And like, there’s always someone there if someone gets into trouble

**_(3:38pm) –Leaf is online-_ **

**Leaf:** I agree. It’ll be beneficial for everyone, and make everything less awkward between our groups.

 **Gryffindor:** So, that’s a yes?

 **Leaf:** Correct, that’s a yes.

 **Kool-Aid:** ^

 **Rivers:** Agreed

 **Gryffindor:** Okay, I’ll go tell Lance.

**\--------------------------**

**_(3:40pm) [Private Message between Gryffindor and Baby Blues]_ **

**Gryffindor:** My “squad” as you call it, want in on this group chat

 **Baby Blues:** Sweet!  It’ll be made in a sec :)

 **Gryffindor:** Also, before you go…

 **Baby Blues:** ???

 **Gryffindor:** I just wanna say thanks, for what you and Keith did this morning

 **Baby Blues:** It was no problem, honestly

 **Baby Blues:** No one deserves to be treated like that

 **Gryffindor:** Thanks

 **Baby Blues:** Anytime dude

 **Gryffindor:** <number sent>, <number sent>, <number sent>

 **Gryffindor:** Here’s their numbers

 **Baby Blues:** *thumbs up*

**\--------------------------**

**_(3:44pm)_ Castle of Lions**

**Baby Blues:** James and their group want in on this big gc we’re creating

 **Baby Blues:** And before anyone says anything, they’re vv cool guys

**_(3:45pm) –KnifeBoi is online-_ **

**KnifeBoi:** You are playing a dangerous game McClain

 **KnifeBoi:** I may have apologised but that doesn’t mean I wanna be all buddy-buddy with that group

 **Baby Blues:** Bully

**_(3:42pm) –Pidgeon is online-_ **

**_(3:42pm) –Food God is online-_ **

**Pidgeon:** Leif is pretty cool, they help me out sometimes

 **Food God:** They’re not that bad Keith, give ‘em a chance

 **KnifeBoi:** Nothing I say will change either of your minds, I’m guessing

 **Baby Blues:** Suck it, mullet

 **Pidgeon:** I’ll go make the gc now

 **Baby Blues:** Wait I can make it, I have James’ and his groups no.s

 **Pidgeon:** Oh here’s my friends no. she’s cool to

 **Pidgeon:** <number sent>

 **Baby Blues:** Thanks Pidgey

**\--------------------------**

**_(3:45pm) Baby Blues added Food God, Pidgeon, Dad Unit, KnifeBoi, Mathematics, Allurable, Adam Wyatt, Sierra Anderson, Gryffindor, Kool-Aid, Leaf and Riverz to The Paladins and Co_ **

**Baby Blues:** It begins  >:D


	8. Friendly Introductions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone introduces themselves, and we discover a little more about some characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in writing, and will continue straight from this one

**_ Tuesday: February 3rd _ **

**_(4:00pm)_ The Paladins and Co **

**_(4:01pm) –Mathematics is online-_ **

**Mathematics:** Wtf is this and whomst the fuck are the others?

**_(4:01pm) -Baby Blues is online-_ **

**Baby Blues:** Everyone gets your butts online and introduce yourselves

**Baby Blues** Also Matthew, this is a big GC of a disaster, also in case anyone is in trouble or needs help of some kind we’re all here to help

**Baby Blues:** And also to make friends of course :’)

**Mathematics:** Mhm, sounds fake but okay

**Baby Blues:** :0

**_(4:02pm) –Dad Unit is online-_ **

**_(4:02pm) –Allurable is online-_ **

**_(4:03pm) –Kool-Aid is online-_ **

**_(4:04pm) –Gryffindor is online-_ **

**_(4:04pm) –Adam Wyatt is online-_ **

**_(4:05pm) –Adam Wyatt changed his name to “Glasses”-_ **

**_(4:06pm) –KnifeBoi is online-_ **

**_(4:06pm) –Food God is online-_ **

**_(4:07pm) –Pidgeon is online-_ **

**_(4:08pm) –Leaf is online-_ **

**_(4:08pm) –Riverz is online-_ **

**_(4:09pm) –Sierra Anderson is online-_ **

**_(4:10pm) –Sierra Anderson changed her name to “See-Saw”-_ **

**Baby Blues:** Okay everyone can just scroll up to see what this is

**Baby Blues:** Anyway! Introductions!

**Baby Blues:** We’ll go name, age, gender, pronouns, sexuality.

**Baby Blues:** Sound good? And just, I dunno, a random fact or something?

**Dad Unit:** Perfectly okay

**Gryffindor:** Yeah

**KnifeBoi:** Do we have to?

**Gryffindor:** I believe those were the rules

**Pidgeon:** Yeah Keith, I vote you go first

**Food God:** Please no discourse guys!

**Pidgeon:** Same to you lurkers, you know who you are!

**Baby Blues:** We’ll go youngest to oldest just cause I said so :P

**Pidgeon:** You’re on thin ice McClain

**Pidgeon:** Anyways, I’m Katie Holt, though I prefer to go by Pidge

**Pidgeon:** I’m 16, non-binary, they/them, and Homoromantic Asexual

**Pidgeon:** I’m a junior but probs smarter than you all

**Food God:** ^

**KnifeBoi:** ^^

**Baby Blues:** ^^^

**See-Saw:** Lol true, anyways me next!

**See-Saw:** I’m Sierra Anderson, junior and I’m Pidgy’s friend and in most of their classes

**See-Saw:** I’m 16, female, she/her, and Biromantic Asexual.

**Pidgeon:** Seniors next!

**Kool-Aid:** Ryan Kinkade, call me Ryan or Kinkade, either or

**Kool-Aid:** 18, male, he/him, Pansexual and I have a passion for film making

**Leaf:** Ina Leifsdottir, just call me Ina or Leaf :)

**Leaf:** I’m 18, non-binary, they/them and bisexual

**Leaf:** I’m on the autism spectrum so please be aware of that :)

**Dad Unit:** Thank you for telling us Ina, we’ll keep that in mind okay everyone?

**Food God:** Yeah! We’re all supportive here and if you ever need help, you can count on us to help

**Allurable:** If something is bothering you, you are most welcome to pm one of us

**Leaf:** Thank you! Who’s next?

**Riverz:** Me B)

**Riverz:** I’m Nadia Rizavi, 18, female, she/her and lesbian

**Riverz:** And hmm... I’m on the school’s athletics team :D

**Gryffindor:** I’m Jamie Griffin, though if everyone could call me James that would be most comfortable

**Gryffindor:** I’m 18, non-binary, they/them and FtM transgender

**Gryffindor:** I wanna be a pilot when I’m older, so I’m hoping to get into the Garrison

**Mathematics:** It’s awesome, I’m sure you’d love it

**Dad Unit:** If you don’t do what Matt did, you’ll be fine

**Mathematics:** Excuse me, the fuck you say Shiro?

**Glasses:** I lost count on the amount of times you slept over in our dorm after pulling all-nighters and getting sick from stress

**Mathematics:** _s l a n d e r_

**Gryffindor:** Pidge, how do you put up with that?

**Pidgeon:** I don’t

**Kool-Aid:** James is smart enough and well-organised, so I have no doubt they’ll succeed in the Garrison

**Leaf:** Agreed

**Riverz:** And hey, maybe someone in this group will be get in with you so you’ll have something to rely on

**Gryffindor:** Thanks guys

**Baby Blues:** And if not, the adults can help you

**Baby Blues:** Anyways, hunky monkey you’re next

**Food God:** I’m Hunk Garrett, Hunk is a nickname since my real name is hard to pronounce so I just stick with Hunk :) and I really love cooking

**Food God:** I’m 18, male, he/him and pansexual

**Baby Blues:** Okay now for- wait, Hunk what about that girl you spoke to during lunch??

**Pidgeon:** Oh yeah add her!

**Food God:** I dunno guys, you think I should

**KnifeBoi:** She was nice

**Food God:** I’ll ask :)

\--------------------------

**_(4:20pm) [Private Message between Food God and Shay Balmera]_ **

**Food God:** Hi, this is Shay?

**Shay Balmera:** Hunk?

**Food God:** Yeah! :)

**Food God:** So my friends thought you were nice and cool and we’re wondering if you wanna join our group chat?

**Shay Balmera:** Of course! I’d like to meet more of your friends

**Food God:** Okay, I’ll add you :)

**Shay Balmera:** :)

\--------------------------

**_(4:21pm)_ The Paladins and Co **

**_(4:21pm) –Food God added Shay Balmera-_ **

**_(4:22pm) –Shay Balmera changed her name to Sunshine-_ **

**Food God:** If you scroll up, you’ll get the hang of this

**Sunshine:** Okay

**Sunshine:** It’s nice to meet you all!

**Sunshine:** I’m Shay Balmera, 18, female, she/her, heterosexual but defs an LGBQT ally :)

**Sunshine:** I’m also on the cheer squad

**Riverz:** Noice!

**Sunshine:** Has everyone introduced themselves?

**Pidgeon:** Nope, we still have the adults, Keith and Lance

**Baby Blues:** Righto!

**Baby Blues:** Lance McClain, 18, male, he/him, Biromantic Asexul

**Baby Blues:** I’m on the swim team and love surfing, and the beach

**Baby Blues:** And I’m Cuban, so don’t freak whenever I start spewing out Spanish

**KnifeBoi:** Keith Kogane, 18, male, he/him, gay

**KnifeBoi:** I have a knife? And I’m an art major

**Sunshine:** Why do you have a knife?

**Riverz:** Stabbed anyone?

**Dad Unit:** Keith.

**KnifeBoi:** Reasons, no I haven’t stabbed anyone

**Pidgeon:** Yet

**KnifeBoi:** ^

**Dad Unit:** Why do I bother?

**Glasses:** It’s okay Takashi

**KnifeBoi:** You never know when you’ll need it

**Baby Blues:** Curving away from that subject, adults introduce yourselves!

**Allurable:** Oh can I add in Romelle?

**Riverz:** Ain’t she a worker at Lush?

**Mathematics:** and you’re not-so-secret gf?

**Baby Blues:** They’re always flirting at work

**Gryffindor:** How do you know this?

**Baby Blues:** I work with Romelle at Lush

**Allurable:** So that’s a yes?

**Baby Blues:** That’s a yes

**_(4:30pm) –Allurable added Romelle Royale-_ **

**_(4:31pm) –Romelle Royale changed her name to “Romello”-_ **

**Romello:** Hello everyone! I just scrolled up and it’s nice to meet you all!

**Romello:** I’m Romelle Royale, 24, female, she/her, lesbian

**Romello:** I’m ‘lura’s gf and work at lush owo

**Riverz:** uwu

**Baby Blues:** -w-

**Pidgeon:** Dear god, we have furries in the chat

**Baby Blues:** :0

**Riverz:** UWU

**Romello:** *shrugs emoji*

**Allurable:** Looks like we’ll have to deal with it

**Allurable:** Anyways! I’m Allura Altea, 25, female, she/her and a lesbian

**Allurable:** In some years I hope to either take over my father’s company or teach at a school :)

**Mathematics:** I’m Matthew Holt, 25, male, he/him, bisexual

**Mathematics:** I’m a huge nerd, and currently confused on whether I’m poly or not

**Leaf:** Poly?

**Dad Unit:** A relationship with more than one person, normally three people are in a Polyamorous relationship

**Dad Unit:** Which brings me and Adam next, anways

**Dad Unit:** I’m Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short, I’m 26, male, he/him, gay and poly

**Dad Unit:** I’m a leap year child

**Glasses:** Adam Wyatt, 26, male, he/him, pansexual and poly

**Glasses:** Shiro and I are actually looking for a third, though we have someone in mind

**Mathematics:** oh

**Gryffindor:** Aren’t you like 6 then, Shiro?

**KnifeBoi:** He acts like a 6 year old

**Baby Blues:** Omg

**Dad Unit:** _You know what you little shit-_

**Glasses:** Careful guys, the child is throwing a tantrum

**Dad Unit:** _BETRAYAL_

**Glasses:** You know I love you

**Pidgeon:** Screenshotted for blackmail

**Kool-Aid:** ^

**Sunshine:** Is this usual?

**Food God:** Yep

**Baby Blues:** You’ll get used to it

\--------------------------

**_(4:45pm) [Private Message between Mathematics and Pidgeon]_ **

**Mathematics:** Katie, can we talk?

**Mathematics:** Please…


	9. Evening Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued straight from Chapter 8  
> Troubles already brewing in the GC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Trigger Warning: Panic attack at the start. If you want to skip go to the bit where it goes: "(5:00pm) The Paladins and Co"  
> Trigger Warning 2: Also, there is a bit of sexuality confusion, that will get sorted out in the next chapter, uh Keith went out of line during the start of "(5:00pm) The Paladins and Co", if you wanna skip that bit go to the part: "(5:10pmpm) –Baby Blues has gone offline-"  
> I promise not to make this fic angsty but, I'll put little things in here and there

**_ Tuesday: February 3rd _ **

**_(4:46pm) [Private Message between Pidgeon and Mathematics]_ **

**Pidgeon:** You used my name, okay this is serious.

 **Pidgeon:** What’s going on Matt? Wait…

 **Pidgeon:** Is this what about they said? About looking for a third?

 **Mathematics:** Yes, god I’m so stupid to think they’d want me

 **Mathematics:** I just… they’re so perfect for each and whoever that third is, is so lucky

 **Mathematics:** And that person is probably perfect to and I’m just… stupid

 **Pidgeon:** Matt, we have no way of telling who that third is. It could be you for we all know!

 **Mathematics:** It won’t be cause I know they only see me as their friend

 **Mathematics:** They don’t take me seriousoly and why would thry like someone lie me

 **Mathematics:** Im stpd an ugly an don’t desvre thm

 **Mathematics:** im cryjnh jusy thnming an fuk

 **Mathematics:** fuk kaie I jut

 **Mathematics:** im pankibg Katie helpm e

 **Pidgeon:** Fuck, where are you?

 **Mathematics:** hom bathroom

 **Mathematics:** no kns hme yeyt

 **Pidgeon:** I’ll be there soon, okay?  Set your phone down and try and relax for me

 **Pidgeon:** I’ll be home soon

 **Mathematics:** ok

**_(4:50pm) –Mathematics has gone offline-_ **

\--------------------------

**_(5:00pm)_ The Paladins and Co **

**Romello:** Wait, I just scrolled up more

 **Romello:** Lance aren’t you bisexual?

 **KnifeBoi:** That’s what I thought?

 **Gryffindor:** It’s not nice to assume

 **KnifeBoi:** Oh fuck of Griffin

 **Dad Unit:** Keith!

 **Kool-Aid:** Back off, Keith

 **KnifeBoi:** So now I’m the bad guy?

 **Food God:** Guys please! Don’t fight!

 **Baby Blues:** No.

 **Baby Blues:** I’m biroace

 **Baby Blues:** Are you guys assuming I was bisexual cause I flirt?

 **KnifeBoi:** You flirt with anything and everything; literally you make jokes and innuendos all the time?

  **Baby Blues:** Wha-?!

 **Baby Blues:** Okay _sure_ I make jokes sometimes, but they’re all fun!

 **Baby Blues:** And flirting doesn’t have to be _sexual_!!!

 **Baby Blues:** I try to keep my flirting romantic as possible! Not sexual!

 **KnifeBoi:** Coulda fooled me

 **KnifeBoi:** Considering that everyone thinks you’re a fuckboy

 **KnifeBoi:** Who goes around trying to get with everyone they meet

 **Baby Blues:** Fuck you Keith

 **Baby Blues:** Juts fuk yu

**_(5:10pm) –Baby Blues has gone offline-_ **

**Glasses:** Keith!

 **Dad Unit:** _Keith!_

 **Food God:** Dude that was so uncalled for!

 **Leaf:** It’s not nice to assume something about someone

 **Gryffindor:** I didn’t think you could’ve stooped to that level of assholeness

 **Allurable:** Even I admit that that was cold. Even for you Keith.

 **Pidgeon:** Jesus Christ, there’s drama everywhere

 **Pidgeon:** Keith Akira Kogane.

 **Pidgeon:** Tomorrow you better be at the fucking school with a shit tonne of Lance’s favourite things to apologise for this

 **KnifeBoi:** But I-

 **Riverz:** Dude, you literally hurt Lance’s feelings.

 **Glasses:** Can someone check on Lance?

 **Food God:** I got it; we both probably won’t be back on until tomorrow

 **Glasses:** That’s okay, thanks Hunk

 **Food God:** No problem

**_(5:15pm) –Food God has gone offline-_ **

**See-Saw:** As someone who has been mistaken as a bisexual before, I can say that it gets uncomfortable and annoying

 **See-Saw:** I don’t know Lance that well, but as a fellow biroace, he probably didn’t realise something’s could be taken sexually

 **See-Saw:** I’m sure he’s been dropping hints during the time he’s known you guys

 **See-Saw:** Besides, the minute he said his intro, he was quick to put in his facts and get the others to go, so he was probably afraid of something like this happening

 **See-Saw:** and well, it happened. So I think you ALL need a talk with him to get a better understanding

 **See-Saw:** And, assuming that he tries to get with everyone and is dubbed a “fuck boy” is a pretty low blow, so you best be on your way to apologise!

 **See-Saw:** Okay?

 **KnifeBoi:** . . .

 **KnifeBoi:** Yeah, fine

**_(5:18pm) –KnifeBoi has gone offline-_ **

**Dad Unit:** I’m gonna go chat with Keith; make sure he doesn’t smash something

**_(5:20pm) –Dad Unit has gone offline-_ **

**Romello:** Now I feel bad…

 **Allurable:** All in favour of making tomorrow Lance appreciation day? Like we can get him gifts and stuff as apologies

 **Pidgeon:** Aye

 **Gryffindor:** Aye

 **Kool-Aid:** Aye

 **Leaf:** Aye

 **Riverz:** Aye

 **See-Saw:** Aye

 **Glasses:** Aye

 **Allurable:** It’s settled then; you can give your gifts to him tomorrow at school and us adults will send his gifts over to his house.

 **Glasses:** Okay, I think we all need a break from this group chat for the day

 **Glasses:** You kids should put your phones down and focus on any homework that you’ve gotten, or something else besides this

 **Glasses:** I’m sure it’ll sort itself out later tomorrow

 **Gryffindor:** Adam’s right, we should take a breather to gather ourselves and sort it out tomorrow

 **Riverz:** But…

 **Allurable:** I know you’re all worried, but we’ll sort it out. You kids just focus on school, kay?

 **Gryffindor:** Okay, speak to you all tomorrow

 **See-Saw:** *waves*

 **Pidgeon:** Later

 **Leaf:** Yes, only the first day and I’ve got homework. See you tomorrow everyone!

**_(5:25pm) –Leaf has gone offline-_ **

**Riverz:** Same, bye everyone!

**_(5:26pm) –Riverz has gone offline-_ **

**Kool-Aid:** We’ll be here in case you need anything

 **Kool-Aid:** See you all tomorrow

**_(5:28pm) –Kool-Aid has gone offline-_ **

**Gryffindor:** *waves*

**_(5:30pm) –Gryffindor has gone offline-_ **

**_(5:30pm) –See-Saw has gone offline-_ **

**Glasses:** I didn’t really wanna speak out while everyone was online but

 **Glasses:** Anyone know where Matt went?

 **Pidgeon:** He’s uh…

 **Pidgeon:** He’s helping me with this super cool project

 **Pidgeon:** That has gotten all of his attention!

 **Pidgeon:** So uh imma go help. Bye

**_(5:33pm) –Pidgeon has gone offline-_ **

**Glasses:** . . .

 **Romello:** I’m sure it’s nothing Adam!

 **Romello:** Now I must go, I got called into work :’)

 **Glasses:** See ya Romelle

 **Allurable:** Bye  <3

 **Romello:** <3

**_(5:37pm) –Romello has gone offline-_ **

\--------------------------

**_(5:40pm) [Private Message between Allurable and Glasses]_ **

**Allurable:** I don’t think you noticed but

 **Allurable:** Matt went quiet once you and Shiro spoke of a third for your relationship

 **Glasses:** Fuck

 **Glasses:** We were planning on speaking with Matt about it but…

 **Glasses:** He doesn’t know if he’s poly yet and well

 **Glasses:** Shiro and I don’t wanna pressure him

 **Allurable:** I understand

 **Allurable:** But you and Shiro need to talk about this

 **Allurable:** Just give Matt some time, check on him so often

 **Allurable:** Maybe drop hints or something

 **Glasses:** How? Shiro’s a disaster and I’m well, functional but

 **Allurable:** You’ll figure it out

 **Allurable:** For now, give Matt some space

 **Glasses:** Yeah, will do

 **Glasses:** Uhm, if he doesn’t wanna speak with us

 **Glasses:** Can you, or Pidge as Shiro may message them, give us updates?

 **Glasses:** We’d hate to see him hurt because of this

 **Allurable:** Will do, now you both better figure it out and speak with him

 **Allurable:** But it’s only the start of the year, just be patient

 **Glasses:** We’ll try, thanks Allura

 **Glasses:** Now I have to go, Kosmo keeps chewing on everything so we’re gonna see if we can train him

 **Allurable:** You’re welcome and good luck, you’ll need it

**_(5:50pm) –Allurable has gone offline-_ **

**_(5:50pm) –Glasses has gone offline-_ **


	10. Lmao My Bad

First off, holy shit it has been awhile since I've updated this fic! In that I am so sorry, life took hold of me and I had to focus on that. And I mayhaps forgotten my log in details-

Second of all! Writer's block also got me, and I came up with a new idea (or rather, revamp) for this fic. It's still very similar with added extras and a few other things.

Thirdly, I've done a character profile thing for each character to make it easier for myself! However; I need ideas for the following characters on what college/hs courses they should take. So if you think of anything for these people, please let me know!  
* Shiro  
* Adam  
* Matt  
* Curtis  
* Veronica  
* Axca  
* Ezor  
* Zethrid  
* Narti  
* Nyma  
* Rolo  
Now, some of these characters are just side characters, but extra information would be appreciated!

You can find or message me on;  
* AO3; obvs  
* Insta: acedarrows  
* Tumblr: acedarrows  
* Kik: thrillseekingtrash00  
* Twitter: acedarrows


End file.
